Halo active aromatic sulfonamide organic compounds have been known for well over one hundred years. These compounds have been put to a wide range of uses. These include uses as fungicides, biocides, odor control agents, drugs, reaction intermediates, etc. A widely used sulfonamide organic compound is Chloramine T. This invention relates to a new class of halo active aromatic sulfonamide organic compounds which have better properties and less side effects than the compounds of the prior art. In a broad sense it could be said that many of halo active sulfonamide compounds of this invention are more active and are less toxic than the sulfonamide compounds of the prior art.
The new compounds of this invention show improved properties as biocides, fungicides, odor control agents, drugs for cultured fish, paint additives, soap additives, stain removal agents and teat cleansers.
When the new halo active aromatic sulfonamide compounds of this invention are used as a biocide, fungicide, odor control agent, or as a teat cleanser, solutions of the sulfonamide compound are brought into contact with the surface being treated. This contact is usually effected by spraying the surface with an aqueous solution of the desired sulfonamide compound.